Return to Lysa Hora
This is a Brimstone Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. It comes with the Servant and the Beast DLC. Event The sun dips behind a nearby hill as you and Veles continue along a well worn path. With the day's trek almost done, you consider stopping to camp for the night. Turning back to your companion, you are suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. The sights and sounds of the mortal world slip away and you feel an unsettling yet familiar pull... you hear the clanking of some unseen, behemoth gear... As you and Veles regain your focus, you find yourself once more in the faded realm of shadow - Lysa Hora. To your dismay you realise that your weapons and equipment have not journeyed with you. Before you and Veles can consider the reason for your return to the Lys, another form materialises out of the darkness. The player draws Grobben the Servant. "Grobben?" Veles exclaims. "I sent you to retrieve my cloaks from the tailor! What are you doing here?" "Apologies my lord," Grobben grumbles, "I cannot complete the task if you summon me to the Lys." "I did not bring us here," Veles growls. "That we have been summoned here together can mean only one thing." The Dealer draws an Elder of Shadow, a 3 of Shadow, a 5 of Shadow, and an Ogre. A dozen beasts appear from the void. One steps forward. "Lord Tala," your companion mutters. "Veles," the shadow beast sighs. "Your house is in ruin and you're a disgrace. Why don't you and your pets have the decency to die?" "I knew my kind would come for us one day," Veles says, producing a pair of bones from his cloak. Raising them in the air he mutters, "Thunaer protect us." The player receives Thunaer's Blessing. "Kill them!" The elder beast screams before disappearing back to the light. The beasts approach. The player is ambushed into Combat with a 60 second timer. If the player does not defeat the enemies before the timer ends: :Your remaining foes pause to observe the arrival of more shadow beast. :The player draws a 4 of Shadow and a 5 of Shadow. :"Our situation has not improved!" Veles comments. :The player is ambushed into Combat with a 60 second timer. :If the player defeats all of the enemies before the timer ends: ::Veles grabs you by the collar, saying, "More of my kind approach! We must go now!" ::With a familiar blurring of your senses, you are both returned to the mortal world. ::"We escaped them this time," Veles remarks, "but the lifespans of my people measure centuries - and our enmity has been known to last even longer." ::"I do not envy the path destiny has chose for you, friend - it seems that you find yourself with more enemies each day!" ::Encounter ends. If the player defeats all of the enemies before the timer ends: :Veles grabs you by the collar, saying, "More of my kind approach! We must go now!" :With a familiar blurring of your senses, you are both returned to the mortal world. :companion kneels on the ground, still reeling from the transition back from the shadow realm. :"What happened to your friend... Veles? Will he be OK?" :The player gains this card's Shadow Shard. :With no way to reach him, you can only hope that he will be. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Lysa Hora. Category:Encounters Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:The Servant and the Beast Category:Shadow Shards Category:Blessed Category:Fight Shadows